


Lucky Boy

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, it sets up some great stuff lol, ngl I'm still cackling over this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's one lucky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray groans as a loud banging noise interrupts his sleep. He grumbles and flips over on his side, covering his head with his pillow. Natsu can deal with it.

But, the banging noise continues and he pulls his pillow tighter around his ears. The noise only grows louder, this time accompanied by someone shouting his name.

Gray curses and kicks out, hoping his bedmate would go get the door for him. But, he's only met with cold sheets and Gray grudgingly pulls his head from his pillow and blinks at the empty sheets next to him.

 _Must've left early_ , he thinks, flopping back down to get some more shut eye. He snuggles into his warm sheets, ten seconds from drifting off again when the knocker bangs on his door again. Gray curses and throws his sheets off him, chucking his pillow at the door for good measure. He yawns as he shuffles over to the door, a stream of curses running through his head.

"Gray!"

Gray rolls his eyes and grunts, yawning one last time as he fumbles for the doorknob. He scratches his stomach and yanks his door open, leveling a glare at whatever asshole decided to wake him up this early.

Erza pauses mid knock, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent shout. The looming stranger behind her gapes for a moment before slamming his eyes shut and slapping his hand over them.

"You might not want to do that kid," the stranger grumbles.

Gray rubs the sleep out of his eyes and he eyes the tower of a man over Eza's red hair. The burly man twists his head around, still blocking his profile with one hand. Gray blinks in confusion at the stranger. "Huh?'

The stranger doesn't answer and Gray yawns again to hide his irritation. It's way too early in the morning to be dealing with this type of shit. "What do you want?"

"Gray."

Gray's attention snaps down and all thoughts of sleep immediately fly out the window when he finally pays attention to Erza. Erza's head is tilted down, her bangs shadowing her eyes and Gray steps back when she clenches her fist

Erza's growls and snaps her head up, her eyes still scrunched tight. "Don't answer the door naked!"

"What?" Gray looks down and yelps when he realizes that he is, in fact, naked. Gray's cheeks flush and he runs to grab some sort of cover, eventually grabbing the corner of his bed sheet. He tries to yank the thing over himself but, the sheet snags and Gray curses as he tugs on the thing harder, eventually just pulling the sheet off his bed completely and draping it over himself like a toga. "I could've sworn I had put some on after..." he mutters. Gray freezes when he remembers their reaction to his chosen pajamas, a small grin tugging at his lips as he thinks over last night's activities.

The stranger clears his throat awkwardly, interrupting Gray's musings and Gray looks over at the man, who has his hand is still clapped over his eyes. "Are you dressed?"

Gray huffs. "I'm not naked."

The stranger peeks through his fingers before lowering his hand and grinning. He hesitantly follows Erza into the room, eventually settling himself on the edge of Natsu's bed. The man's dark eyes dance with amusement and Gray wonders where he's seen them before. "I see Natsu wasn't exaggerating about you."

Gray eyes the stranger warily. "Who are are you?"

The stranger grins. "I'm Igneel. Natsu's dad."

Gray adjusts his makeshift toga and yawns again. "What are you doing here? And where's flames for brains?"

Igneel snorts. "Flames for brains?"

Gray's brain finally catches up and he freezes as the muscles in Igneel's arms bulge. He doesn't relax when Igneel roars with laughter.

"Gotta say that's one of the better ones I've heard so far," Igneel chortles. "Do you know where my errant son is?"

Gray blinks. "No. Did you try texting him?"

Gray sees Erza cross her arms over her chest out of the corner of his eye. "Natsu won't answer his phone. We were hoping you knew."

Gray shrugs. "No clue. Why?"

Igneel grins toothily. "I was in the neighborhood and figured I'd visit. Maybe even treat him and his cousin or a friend to dinner. I figured he'd be in here or in the gym up to mischief."

Gray scratches the back of his head and yawns. "Sorry, I have no idea. You might try Lucy though, she usually knows." A voice tickles his ear and Gray cocks his head to the side. "Actually, I think that's her voice coming down the hall."

Erza perks up and pokes her head outside. "Oh good, Natsu! You have a visitor."

"Eh?"

Natsu walks inside and his face splits in a grin. "Hey dad!"

Igneel grins and waves to his son before turning to look at Lucy, who's standing in the door next to Erza. "You must be Lucy," he says warmly.

Lucy blinks, seemingly just now paying attention to the conversation around her, and pauses as she waves goodbye to Erza. She cocks her head and stares at Igneel, her blonde braids tumbling over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm Lucy. Um, not to be rude but, who are you? And how do you know me?"

Natsu dumps his backpack onto his desk before bouncing over to Igneel. "This is my dad, Igneel!"

Igneel stands up to grab Natsu in a headlock and gives him a knuckle sandwich. He ignores Natsu's protests and grins up at Lucy. "I've heard so much about you, I'd be surprised if I didn't recognize you." Igneel smiles deviously and Gray perks up. "After all," he drawls. "According to this idiot, you're the sweet and gorgeous blonde who smells nice."

"Dad!"

Igneel laughs. "Did you know he stopped complaining about his hair so much after you complimented it?"

Natsu yanks his head out of Igneel's grip and whirls around in an attempt to physically cover Igneel's mouth (something that might have worked if Natsu was three inches taller). "Dad! Shut. Up."

Lucy's eyes are wide and her cheeks darken. "Really?" she squeaks.

"No, Lucy, I didn't mean any of it like that! Not that it isn't all true. Oh, err, I don't…" Natsu tugs on his hair before punching Igneel's arm. "Why'd you do that?!"

Gray snorts as Igneel laughs. He should get the guy's phone number, he's a treasure trove of dirt on Natsu.

Igneel ruffles Natsu's hair. "Let's just say it's payback for not answering your phone. Why am I even paying for it if you won't take calls from your old man?"

"Dad," Natsu whines. "I was in the library. In the quiet zone. You can't just answer your phone there, duh."

Gray blinks and rubs his ear. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?

Igneel looks just as lost. "You...you were in the  _library_?"

Natsu crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. "Yes. Just ask Lucy, she was there too."

Igneel's eyes snap to Lucy. "Seriously? How?"

Lucy cocks her head to the side. "Yeah, he went. I talked him into it."

Igneel narrows his eyes at Lucy and looks her up and down. He walks towards Lucy until he's an arm's length from her, rubbing his chin. "What are you using to blackmail my son?"

" _What_?"

" _Dad_!"

Igneel waves them both off. "No, seriously. I've tried for years to get Natsu to study there, there's no other way for this to have happened. He always claims it's too quiet though." Igneel slaps his hands together. "You want to join the two of us for dinner?"

Lucy's eyes widen. "Eh?"

Igneel nods vigorously. "Natsu is always complaining about the cafeteria food. It sucks, right? Seriously, I'll treat you to whatever you want, you performed a miracle."

Lucy tugs on one of her braids. "Er, thank you?"

Igneel smiles and grips Lucy's hands reverently. "No,  _thank you_."

Natsu groans and slaps his forehead. He runs in between Lucy and Igneel, pushing Igneel away and around Lucy. "Get out! Go stand in the hall or something while I grab some things. Just. Go."

Igneel laughs and walks out, waving goodbye to Gray. He laughs even louder when Natsu grabs Lucy's wrist and drags her inside.

Lucy blushes. "Wait, what? Natsu!"

Natsu glares at his father. "No way am I letting you stay out there. He's creepy and mean and will corrupt you. You shouldn't be around his influence too much."

Gray laughs with Igneel as Lucy sputters incoherently and Natsu slams the door in his dad's face. He bangs his forehead against the doorframe and doesn't move. "Sorry about him Lucy."

Lucy's lips twitch in amusement and Gray snorts. "Your dad's awesome. What the hell happened with you?"

"Shut it you pervy popsicle! And put some clothes on!"

Gray rolls his eyes. "So you were actually in the library?"

Natsu turns to glare at him. "Yes."

Gray raises his eyebrow but, his retort is cut off when Lucy giggles.

Lucy laughs again. "You're the luckiest guy ever Natsu. Can you believe your dad actually showed up for a visit the only time you've ever been to the library? He even did it in the ten minutes you were gone!"

Natsu rolls his eyes. "All I needed was a signature from the librarian, why would I stay for any longer? Just don't tell him that or he'll never let me hear the end of it."

 


End file.
